A Moment Ago
by Lunafix
Summary: Sakura is thrown into a adventure revolving her parent's murder. Later, she meets Sasuke. How will a normal high-schooler and a wanted prodigy solve the mystery involving the murder case? better story inside. Major pairings-Sasusaku Naruhina Nejiten
1. Moment 1

**_Hi! This is only my second story. Sorry if it's a little cheesy but i wrote this a few years ago. Please review my story and tell me if you like it or not. No Flames please! I aslo have a couple other stories i can post if you guys want to read them. Well, I'll stop typing and let you get to the story. Enjoy!_**

I was running, running like my life depended on it. In my hand was a small bear, it's now wet fur used to be chocolate-brown, although the eyes were the same, pure black. Behind me Chimoku, my puppy, was running towards me; stupid dog wouldn't ever stop following me. What's worse it was raining!

Let's start this over, my name is Sakura Haruno and in 2 minutes in my life I was scarred for life without even knowing it… or about to be in the next few days at least.

I'm a six year old girl that lives with my mom and dad. Only child too, although I would love to have a sibling, doesn't have to be a girl though. I have green eyes and long pink hair. Yeah, I said it, PINK hair… no it's not dyed, and I swear that stuff is so unhealthy for you… Anyways, my life has been a blast. I got a dog to make the loneliness go away since Okaa-san and Otou-san both work. Okaa-san works at the local hospital while Otou-san owns an electronics company where they make computers and other electronics.

Chimoku was named 'Silent' since he always manages to sneak up on me whenever Okaa-san or Otou-san is too busy to listen. Trust me; they're barely around the house so I spend most of my time with Chimoku in the backyard. Okaa-san always said to never go out unless it was the uttermost importance and that lead me to my current predicament.

You see, a few minutes before I was just running back home from the backyard.

(Flashback)

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, you're back!" I shouted as I ran into my house, swinging the new teddy bear my father had given me hours before, in the morning. My pink dress flowed around me; my whole image made me look adorable to my parents. I had a small pink rose on top of my right ear; my dress was of course pink, the waist had a big ribbon on the back emerald green just like my eyes. The bottom of the dress had lace layered on.

Once I entered the compound (it's a really big house) I saw my parents in the kitchen along with a man I didn't know.

"Oh? And who is this?" the man questioned.

"Leave her out of this," Otou-san demanded, "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Sakura, sweetie, come here ok?" Okaa-san said, gesturing for me to come closer. I obliged quickly, scurrying towards my mother in a quick pace.

"Alright, listen up. Upstairs, there's a small backpack in your closet; go get it and leave quickly. Don't come back unless you have an adult friend with you," she whispered quietly. I nodded, not fully understanding the situation but got the feeling that it was dangerous and important that I leave as soon as possible.

While my mother had told me what to do, I was staring curiously staring at the mysterious man. The man was clothed in black; his face and limbs both white-pale, and his eyes… His eyes were snake eyes, the pupils down to slits while the irises sickly yellow. His hair was long, down to his back long; the man was so menacing to me that I shivered in fright.

Not wasting any time I rushed out the kitchen, went up the stairs and quickly ran to my room. Shoving my closet open I bent down and grabbed a small black backpack, Chimoku had just come in a bit panting.

"Sorry, Chimoku we aren't coming back home for a long time…" I whispered, patting his head and ran downstairs, the small teddy bear. There was shouting and yelling from all around the kitchen, a knife whizzed by my head being stopped by the wall, in between the light switch and the door. I squeaked out in shock

"Sakura, get out of here! RUN!" Otou-san screamed. I looked at her father, then at the knife. Without a second thought, I reached up and grasped the handle, using all of my might I yanked and managed to get the knife. Flinging open the door, I ran up the street until I couldn't see my house anymore.

Then… even the worse thing could've happened to me while walking away from home when you've just been kicked out of your own home for some crazy reason – it began raining.

And that leads to right now…

(End of Flashback)

I sighed, it was pouring wet now. Chimoku was next to me right now and I managed to dig around and find a blanket to put on Chimoku. There was also a leash but I thought nothing of it. It's been a half-hour already, there's a wet girl with a teddy bear and a wet dog underneath a brown woolen blanket. I had it, I broke down crying; it wasn't like I wanted to cry it's just that… I just felt so helpless; I was lost in my own pit of despair to pay attention to the opportunity shoved at me.

Suddenly there's a black Mercedes Benz that came up to her, slowing down next to her. The window was scrolled down that revealed a man in his 30's.

"Hey, you lost kid?" the man asked. I ignored him, too much on my mind or at least way too complicated so I kept walking forward.

"Hey, miss? Are you alright?" the man asked.

"Gomenasai, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers," I explained.

He laughed; it first started out as a low chuckle but then it reached a louder volume until it matched the soft purr of the car engine.

I turned toward the man brushing off the get a closer look at him. His hair was coal black but starting to turn grey, his eyes the same black color. There were wrinkle lines from his nose and done and his face looked like it hadn't done any smiling in a long time. The clothing caught her attention; it was the normal police officer clothing.

"Mister… do you know a guy with pale-white skin and snake eyes?" I asked. The man ceased his deep chuckling, and starred at me in shock.

"You better get in," the man said, seriously. I shook my head, "Even if you are part of the police, I still don't know you!" rubbing away the remaining tears.

He smiled, "I'm Fugaku Uchiha; now let's get you inside so you don't get sick, ne?"

"Alright then, where are we going?" I asked, climbing into the backseat, I let Chimoku in first.

"Well, I was heading home now. So I guess you get to see the family, what's your name little girl?" Fugaku asked.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, Sir," I answered.

"Nice name, it suits you," Fugaku answered, "polite too. You don't happen to be related to Ayumu."

"Arigatou, my father's name is Ayumu," Sakura answered, Chimoku barked, "My parents taught me a lot of things."

The tension in the air thickened, "Let's get you dried off ok?" Fugaku asked, kindly. I numbly nodded, noticing that the car's engine stopped.

Reaching over, I opened the door so Chimoku could go out in the rain. I followed quickly behind him, wanting to get dried off quickly. Looking up, the silhouette of the house looked huge. Fugaku was already at the front door, unlocking it and stepped inside. Chimoku ran right inside to the warmth, while I just stood there. Fugaku motioned me inside and I followed; taking off my pink shoes and placing them in an unoccupied corner, neatly.

"Dear! I brought a friend with me tonight!" Fugaku called out.

"Oh… who is it?" the voice called back, it was a woman's voice.

"Um…" he responded. A head popped out at the other side of the hallway, a woman with black eyes; her hair was black with a tint of purple to it. She had a beautiful porcelain face and her hair framed her face perfectly, growing all the way to her waist.

I hid behind my newly found friend; apparently the woman had noticed me hiding, since she ran up to me.

"Well, hello who is this dear? She so cute!" the women praised.

"Mikoto, this is Sakura Haruno," Fugaku began, "Natsumi's daughter."

The woman's eyes widened, "Wha… What happened?" Fugaku shook his head.

"Come in, you're both going to get a cold!" Mikoto exclaimed, she yelled, "Itachi, grab a few towels alright?"

There was a shout from the upstairs chambers, "Alright, Okaa-san!"

Mikoto turned back to me, "come on, my name is Mikoto Uchiha," she smiled while holding out her hand. I looked from her face to her hand and pushed my hand in hers. She brought me to the closest living room; you could tell that the house was very large.

"There we go," Mikoto said as she put Sakura on the couch.

"Arigatou, Mikoto-sama," I said.

"Please, just call me Mikoto or Miko-chan alright?" Mikoto explained.

I shook my head, "No, it's not polite." Mikoto laughed, "Just like your mother, always the polite one; you're an exact copy of her." Something smelled funny all of a sudden, "Um… Miko-san? Is there something burning?"

Mikoto jumped up and shouted, "Oh my!" and ran to the kitchen to save the food.

The room had a fireplace in the corner, and the walls were white. The carpet was pure crimson along with the pair of couches, aligning the walls. In the middle there was a glass coffee table and there was a bunch of family pictures; on one wall, there was only a white and red fan.

After all this time, the adrenaline finally got to me. I finally felt how heavy my backpack was. Getting up, I positioned myself on the floor where a lot of room was. Setting my backpack in front of me, I opened the zipper for the second time that day. (The first time was when I found that blanket for Chimoku earlier remembered?)

I found a variety of items that I recognized from my parents frequent use of them. Things like a number of clothes, the knife, a flashlight, some batteries, blankets, a water bottle, an address book, a checkbook, a first aid kit, a camera, some dog food, a leash, and some toiletries. In the small flap, there was a picture and a folded blank piece of paper, it was a bit wavy.

The picture had a group family and friends in it; I recognized myself in the picture in a small bundle of blankets with pink hair. There are also my parents but on the other side of the paper there was another family one with dark hair and black eyes. There was another baby in their arms and a small boy next to them. Remember that I don't really know a lot of people and I'm a 4 year old child ok!

Suddenly, a flash of white covered my vision, "Who are you?" a boy's voice asked.

I turned around and spotted a lean, medium sized teen that looked 13 years old; he had the two lines coming down from his nose like Fugaku and held an unemotional look with a questioning look buried in his eyes.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, mister. My parents told me to leave because some creepy man came."

"Oh, that means that father found you and brought you home, that make sense," the teen said, "I'm Itachi, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Itachi-san!" I said, placing the picture on the ground and examining the piece of paper. Itachi spotted the picture and picked it up, "Do you know who these people are?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Gomenasai."

"Oh, ok… it looks like my family," Itachi commented.

I shook my head, "I would never know; I've never really been outside my house before."

Itachi starred at me, "Your kidding me right?"

"Nope, I've always wanted to… but I never thought it would come like this…" I explained.

"Hm…" Itachi muttered; he spotted the blank sheet of paper, "hey, let me see that for a sec." I handed him the piece of paper, unaware of what he was about to do. A boy walked in, same age with black hair mixed with blue tints; Porcelain face, just like Mikoto's, sorry to say I would've like him… if it wasn't for his attitude.

"Hn… who's this, Nii-san?" he asked.

"Sasuke, meet Sakura. Sakura, Sasuke," Itachi explained. He got up and turned on the lamp light on the table, putting the paper above the light bulb.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke-san," Sakura said, before taking hold of Chimoku and her bear.

"Hn…" Sasuke muttered, "Why do you have pink hair?"

That set me off, I might have not known the outside world for very long but I do know that you don't ask about the color of a girl's hair.

I stood up, face flushed from anger, "What give you the right to say if my hair color is pink? Don't just judge someone by their appearance ok?" I yelled.

"I'm just saying that your hair color is weird," Sasuke commented arrogantly. Slap!

"Shut up, you don't know anything!" Sakura shouted, "I've lived with pink hair for all my life! And you know what happened to that life? Gone, gone because my parents told me to run away from my house!" the tears came but I think Sasuke was more shocked to be slapped than anything else.

"My parents might as well be gone, you know why? Because one stupid, arrogant, selfish person had a knife, probably more, that broke into my house!" Sakura yelled, rubbing the tears away. "I know what death is so you don't need to hide it."

A hand was put on top of her shoulder along with Sasuke's since he was about to say something.

"Ne, you want this paper back don't you?" Itachi commented, passing Sakura the paper, now covered with brown writing.

Both kids started to calm down, feeling the fatigue of the adrenaline finally getting to them. Sakura sat down and packed everything from largest to smallest, leaving out the piece of paper with writing on it, after that she fell sideways. Slow enough for Chimoku to cross over the space and well stop Sakura from hitting the ground.

Suddenly Fugaku had come in with his poker face, but once he reviewed the scene his eyes widened and he broke out chuckling, "What do we have here?"

Sasuke was rubbing his cheek to try and remove the red welt Sakura left him, Itachi was sitting there, thinking in his own world, and Sakura was on the floor curled up next to Chimoku, holding her teddy bear.

Itachi noticed his father first, "You see… how I put it…" he chuckled nervously while rubbing his head, he closed his eyes and gulped, "Sasuke and Sakura-chan got into a fight and Sakura slapped Sasuke."

"Gomen… nasai… Sasuke… San…" Sakura breathed out while continuously sleeping, everyone but Fugaku seemed to notice.

Fugaku started laughing, "She's the one who did this?" he asked, gesturing from the sleeping girl to his younger son. Itachi and Sasuke both nodded numbly.

"She probably has never been angry before, it probably wiped her out," Itachi explained.

Sasuke realized something, "Mou, Nii-san what were you doing with that piece of paper Sakura gave you?"

"Just a little science experiment that required a light source," Itachi explained effortlessly.

"Alright, go eat dinner now. I'll bring Sakura to her makeshift room; it's the bedroom across the Sasuke's room, any problems with that?" Fugaku questioned, arching an eyebrow. Both boys shook their heads in an obvious nod.

Itachi and Sasuke both headed to the dining room while Fugaku picked up Sakura's things and Sakura herself.

Once Sasuke walked inside the dining table, Mikoto saw his red cheek and giggled.

"Oh… you got it didn't you?" she asked cunningly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke shot out.

Fugaku came in, "it means that you've insulted Sakura's hair color. I did when I met her mother."

"… Wait a minute, you know Sakura-chan's mother?" Itachi questioned.

"Her father as well," Mikoto put in, "Ayumu is your father's best friend; Natsumi was my best friend. Actually they were the people to hook us up."

Itachi turned towards his brother, "I guess you really messed up this time, otouto."

Sasuke looked down in shame, his head hanging. 'Gomenasai… Sakura-chan…'

"You know, I think I heard Sakura saying that her parents might be dead…" Itachi commented.

Fugaku tightened his muscles, his fist clenched.

"The person that Sakura's parents wanted Sakura to run away from is a criminal named Orochimaru. He's been an international criminal for quite some time now, and all he wants is power. Right now I assume he's targeting the Harunos for some possession they might have," Fugaku explained.

"You don't mean that…" Mikoto explained.

Fugaku shook his head, "I don't know, dear."

Mikoto sighed heavily, "Let's think about it later alright? Come on, let's eat."


	2. Moment 2

"The person that Sakura's parents wanted Sakura to run away from is a criminal named Orochimaru. He's been an international criminal for quite some time now, and all he wants is power. Right now I assume he's targeting the Harunos for some possession they might have," Fugaku explained.

"You don't mean that…" Mikoto explained.

Fugaku shook his head, "I don't know, dear."

Mikoto sighed heavily, "Let's think about it later alright? Come on, let's eat."

(Sakura's POV)

Later, at about 3 AM I woke up in a cold sweat. All night I've been having different dreams about how my parents had died. Pulling off my dress, I dressed in something more suitable, a pink t-shirt with black shorts. Suitable for the summer weather, I managed to grab the piece of paper Itachi gave me earlier and find my way downstairs.

Strolling into the kitchen I saw Mikoto washing the plates. I walked up to her and said, "Ohayo, Mikoto-sama!" I said, sitting on the stool in the corner. The lights in the room were all on, making reading possible.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping right now?" Mikoto asked.

"Don't worry, I always wake up this early on most days now," I explained smiling.

"Alright, come eat breakfast you have to keep up your strength you know," Mikoto said.

I giggled, "Alright." Mikoto fixed me a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, along with a glass of milk. She then noticed the piece of paper in Sakura's hand, "What's this?" she asked, yanking it from Sakura's grasp.

She gasped, "you know how to play the piano right?"

I nodded; as soon as the movement was made she forced me to quickly eat my food and pulled me to the grand piano, in a huge room on the other side of the mansion, just like a doll. The room only had the grand piano inside, one side of the room was made up of only glass; the others were white along with the tiled floor. There was a giant chandelier at the top; it was obvious to say that the storm was continuing.

"Wait here ok?" Mikoto asked; I nodded. She left for a few minutes then came back with two pieces of paper; one was the original and the other was a carbon copy of it; I gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, I just used Itachi's things," Mikoto explained winking, "He wants to become a musician. He just doesn't expect me to understand how to use his electronic instruments."

I grinned, understanding that she did something without consent. She set up the piano and set the new copy on the stand, "Besides, I doubt you would want to play with writing all over the paper," Mikoto explained, "Now let's here you play!"

"Won't I wake everyone up though?" I asked, "I mean they would be mad if we woke them up this early."

"Don't mind them, they need a good wakeup call every once in a while," Mikoto explained, "Besides, they have to listen to classical music sometime around, ne?"

I sighed, and then nodded; Mikoto's smile widened, her eyes sparkling with success. Taking a deep breathe, I turned to the piano and set my tiny hands on the grand piano.

In an instant, I started playing; my tiny hands skimmed the keys as I formed the music that I recognize as my own. Or at least, my mother's and mines…

Once the song had ended, I just realized that I was playing from memory. When I opened them, I saw Mikoto's smiling face, "Uh… did something happen?"

Mikoto shook her head, patting Sakura over the head, "Nothing you should worry yourself over. You were great Sakura."

"Mother… is it you that's playing the piano in the morning again?" Itachi grumbled coming into view. Mikoto backed up so I could see Itachi holding Sasuke's hand, rubbing his eyes with his other hand. They were both wearing dark colors for pajamas.

"Otouto, I think you need to look closer," Sasuke commented, tugging on his brother's arm.

Itachi blinked a few times before examining the room, his eyes widened as I giggled softly.

"Well, it looks like your one with a lot of talent, hm?" Itachi asked, walking over to see the piece.

"Hm… I don't know…" I said, deep in thought.

"Hey, this looks like the piece I found yesterday," Itachi said, surprised.

That pulled me out of my thoughts, "Hm… I wrote it with Okaa-san." I looked at the piece and saw something extra added into it.

"Mikoto-sama, can you hand me the original copy?" I asked.

"Sure, Sakura," Mikoto said and handed her the paper, "And I told you not to use the –Sama, didn't I?"

"Too stubborn to stop, gomenasai," Sakura explained, studying the paper. There was an extra part below a measure, along with an R next to it.

"Un, does anybody have a pencil?" I asked; Sasuke went to grab one. A few minutes later he came back.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-san," I said, taking the pencil and started to write on the paper. After writing a few letters there was something that didn't really make sense to me. The letters spelled BEA but there was another letter; something was missing…

"Oh course, it's the R!" I muttered. Flipping the paper over, I wrote the word bear on it.

"Um… not to be dumb or anything, but why did you write down bear?" Sasuke asked.

"Look, the notes on this extra measure spell B-E-A but then someone wrote R at the end of it. So it makes the word bear," Sakura explained, "But why bear I'm not sure of yet."

"Couldn't it just be your teddy bear?" Sasuke stated, bored.

"Yeah, that could work, it's not like there's going to be a bear here," Mikoto answered.

"Why does this have to be so confusing and so hidden?" I asked, whining.

"Well, it's a code after all!" Sasuke explained.

I groaned, "I officially dislike codes…"

They all laughed except for me who just sat there pouting, "Not funny."

"Sure it is, it's your point of view though," Itachi said.

I stuck my tongue out. Suddenly the storm ended, I noticed the absent pattering of water and looked outside.

The sun was shining, clearing away all the grey clouds and slowly but surely heating up the wet ground.

"Hey look! The sun is out!" Sakura shouted running up to the window, smiling.

"Finally, I hate being cooped up inside for so long!" Sasuke said, standing next to Sakura, basking in the sunlight.

"I'm sure Chimoku would like that too," I commented, said dog came down and started running in circles; I started laughing, "Come here."

Chimoku noticed and ran into Sakura's arms, "Hahaha," I laughed, falling on the floor with Chimoku on top of me. His chestnut fur was brushing my hand while he was licking my face. Now I'm glad that I got a Chow chow, they are so cute!

I got up from the ground, "Mou, Sasuke, why don't you take Chimoku outside? I'm sure he would like that better than staying with me at home!" I explained, "Let's say it's my way of apologizing for last night!" holding out Chimoku to Sasuke, smiling.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before holding out his hands which I put Chimoku in. It could just me but it looked like Sasuke was blushing, but he brought Chimoku closer to him, covering it up.

Fugaku walked in at that moment, in dark green pajamas.

"Well, what do we have here?" He asked, "There's no one eating breakfast, and we're all in your mother's piano room. Is there something I'm not getting yet?" he yawned. Mikoto and Itachi both formed sly grins before dragging my being towards the chair and plotting me on the bench.

I sighed, "You guys are so…"

"Annoying?" Sasuke put in.

I thought about it, "no…. oh, I don't know! Well, I guess another song couldn't hurt…" setting my fingers on the giant white keys and started playing.

"Evening in the Country by Bartók," Mikoto commented, "that's a difficult song!"

"It seems pretty easy enough," I commented.

"I'm impressed, that's amazing playing Sakura-chan," Itachi said, "You might be a prodigy!"

I fumbled, "that's what Okaa-san would say, I'd rather not be called that, it sounds so old." I answered, placing my palms facing up while I just stared at them. The piece was… unfortunately… unfinished.

"Come on, cheer up! You can't go home without a smile, I won't let you!" Mikoto said, stubbornly.

"And the only way to do that is to go shopping!" Mikoto exclaimed, pulling Sakura out of the room. The others followed her, turning off the lights and grabbing the papers that were left behind.

"Here you go, kiddo," Fugaku said while handing me the forgotten papers.

"Oh, thank you Fugaku-sama!" I smiled cheerfully.

Mikoto had placed me in the dining room and proceeded to the kitchen to make breakfast. I had climbed onto a chair, not knowing that it was Sasuke's, said boy had just walked in and spotted Sakura.

"Mou, you took my chair!" he complained.

"Sasuke, be kind! Sakura is a guest after all!" Mikoto snapped while walking in and placing a plate of omelets and another of pancakes on the table.

"Don't worry about it, I'll move!" I answered, jumping off the chair to get on the chair on the right.

Sasuke sat in my originally seat and started think about something, then something hit me, "Oh, baka, how could I forget!" I said jumping off the chair and raced towards the stairs. I forgot all about Chimoku!

After returning, Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi had already assembled at the table. I had a can of dog food in my hand and went into the kitchen to grab a bowl to contain it in. Mikoto came in and helped me get the can open and afterwards I placed it on the ground so Chimoku could come and eat it.

"Sorry for all the trouble I'm causing you!" I said.

"Don't say that, really, you're no trouble at all!" Mikoto said, "Besides it's fun to talk to someone here that's a girl for once. Boys aren't really that talkative." I nodded and went into the dining room so we could eat breakfast.

"Where'd you go to, Sakura-chan?" Itachi asked when he spotted me, I spied Sasuke give him a glare.

"Oh, I just went to get Chimoku some food as well," I explained.

"Alright, that's good. At least you're responsible enough to make sure you feed your pet," Fugaku commented. "The boys forgot to feed there fishes for a week once," he explained, chewing on a piece of waffle.

I reached over to grab a pancake, Sasuke passed the maple syrup to me and well I 'killed' the pancake with the syrup, oh and powdered sugar! Every looked at me like I was crazy, "what?" they all shrugged it off.

"Chimoku has been much more than just a pet to me. He's always been there for me, since I never really went out the door before my only friend has been Chimoku," I explained. I used a knife to cut my pancake in half then in quarters, and finally into eighths, afterwards I picked up the pieces and chewed it.

"I can't imagine a life without Naruto. Sure he might be annoying at times but he has always been there for me," Sasuke answered.

"Me neither, if Kisame wasn't around I don't know what I would do! I learn from his mistakes, not my own!" Itachi chibi-cried.

I shrugged, "I'm used to it. Okaa-san works at the hospital all-day, so she spends nights with me, giving me facts on how to play piano. Otou-san works on electronics so he's everywhere, usually there are tutors and other people that keep me company. But there's also Chimoku."

"But that would seem so lonely!" Sasuke explained.

"Not really, it's never lonely when you have a friend. Even if he can't talk," Sakura shook her head. Said dog ran in and jumped on Sakura's lap, "Oh, Chimoku, you know you can't jump on my lap while I'm eating," she laughed, she already finished eating her pancake. The rest laughed as well, seeing Chimoku tilt his head in a questioning manner while Sakura gathered her utensils onto her plate and placed Chimoku on the ground. I stood up to follow Chimoku, Fugaku said, "Leave your plate, I'll pick it up for you later."

"Arigatou, Fugaku-sama," I answered while bowing, "Arigatou Mikoto-san." Raising my head, I said, "See you all later!" and ran out to follow Chimoku.

"She's such a sweet, little girl; it's hard to believe that a criminal would come after her parents," Mikoto explained sadly.

"It's that cruel man, Orochimaru. Powerful criminal yet he still wants more," Fugaku said, "more power that is."

"Well, why do you think he would target Sakura's parents?" Sasuke questioned; he was used to his father talking about important cases around the mansion.

"Hm… worried about her, Sasuke?" Itachi hinted.

"No! It's just that she's really nice that's all!" Sasuke looked away a blush forming on his face.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke! You know it's more than that!" Itachi complained.

"Just leave me along ok?" Sasuke stated, getting up to put his dish in the kitchen. He stalked off, leaving his amused family.

"It's so sweet!" Mikoto commented; Fugaku had drunk another gulp of coffee and Itachi was well Itachi, smirking his way through the morning.

"Hey, Sasuke!" I shouted. We were both in the garden in the backyard, "Didn't I tell you that you could play with Chimoku today?" I asked. Sasuke nodded, "What about it?"

"Let's see… your Okaa-san is prepared to drag me to some mall to go shopping for the whole day!" Sakura explained exasperated, "I'm sure there are better ways to spend my time then shopping all day!"

"Hm… you seem like someone who would want to go shopping a lot," Sasuke explained.

I shrugged, "Remember, I barely know what a mall is let alone shopping."

"Right… I guess I could look after Chimoku for you," Sasuke said.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-san," I said.

"Don't thank me, and stop calling me –san. We're both the same age you know," Sasuke demanded.

I stuck out my tongue, "I'm just being polite!" I called out and ran inside, "See you later!"

"She's so… annoying," Sasuke muttered a small smirk graced his lips.

The whole day passed, I, while Mikoto was busy looking at clothing, snooped around to find a present for everyone and managed to buy everything she wanted without Mikoto noticing. For Fugaku I got a black wallet, for Mikoto it was a small mirror bordered with a dragon, Itachi was problematic but I finally settled for a small iPod shuffle, and for Sasuke – a locket with a long chain, the shape was a circle and I had the word Arigatou written on the front. I got tiny pictures from my camera in an electronics store; don't ask how I managed to get a picture that's my secret. I got the money from my checkbook in my backpack before I left. (Yes I know how a checkbook works!)

Apparently my parents had thought of everything. And everything was placed neatly in a white paper bag hidden in the many bags Mikoto had already bought.

Mikoto had brought many types of apparel for me along with Sasuke and Itachi before digging for her own clothing. Once they got home, I was already sleeping in the car for Mikoto probably ran through all the stores.

Fugaku had opened the black limousine to see a sleeping me against bags of clothing and trinkets. I had demanded that Mikoto not buy any trinkets for me but Mikoto had an employee fashion an Uchiha fan necklace which I had taken so Mikoto would not buy anymore jewelry. Instead I bought a small luggage bag in case I had to leave for an emergency.

Fugaku proceeded to carry me into the mansion while the chauffeur and Mikoto brought the many bags into the designated rooms. The vibrations from Fugaku walking towards the mansion had woken me; lifting my head, I took my first look at the Uchiha compound.

The compound was white and had flowers of different colors decorated around it. The trees were different sizes and each a different type. There was pine, maple, walnut, oak, etc.

"Oh, wow! It's beautiful!" I commented, peeking over Fugaku shoulder

Fugaku chuckled, "Glad to see that you're awake."

"Well," I laughed, "You can't expect me to have the energy to be awake after my first shopping day."

"I suppose not," He laughed, "It took me quite a while to get used to Mikoto's shopping habits."

"I can walk from here, I don't want to be too much trouble after all," I explained. Fugaku bent down and I jumped off and proceeded to walk with him into the compound.


End file.
